


是命运出卖了我

by Shigure_xx



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: But also being awesome, I just really love each one of them, M/M, Megatron is going for Starscream, Starscream being a drama queen, Very Happy Story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 老威追求小飞机，欢欢乐乐赛博坦





	1. 淳朴老轮装凶吓坏PTSD小飞机

01

红蜘蛛，赛博坦最高统治者，刚刚结束了一场小型演说，以此来澄清最近正困扰着他的谋杀指控，一名前霸天虎在两日前的夜晚遭人击杀死亡，据目击者说开枪的人正是隶属于红蜘蛛的无印金刚，这无疑让红蜘蛛本人陷入了这场风波中。噢，这当然不是他！红蜘蛛对该指控嗤之以鼻，精致的脸揉成一团。如果真的是我做的，我一定会让它看上去与我毫无瓜葛，蠢货——当然他没有在演讲中这样说，而是采用了一些更中庸无害而且不那么惹人讨厌的说辞，而显然愿意怀疑他的人总比愿意相信他的人多得多。

有什么事会让这种局面雪上加霜呢？风刃和急速星代表相谈甚欢？不，这还不够冷峻。红蜘蛛还在回办公室的走廊上，就听到一个真正算得上是冷若冰霜的消息：寻光号的船员们返回赛博坦了。

“我靠。”他十分清晰地骂了一句。

他早已开始留意这艘不太安分的量子飞船，从他们降落在月卫一、警车着手准备对威震天的审判开始，他就密切关注着一切的动向，而到最后令他气急败坏的是威震天竟然奇迹般地逃过了被关停机体的最终命运，汽车人竟然留着他那块罪大恶极的中央处理器，在监控下为他们工作！不可理喻，汽车人要招募前战争大帝做什么，保镖打手吗？红蜘蛛几乎要直接搭飞船冲到月卫一再提交一份有罪证词，但他并没有勇气这么做，如果威震天确定不会被处决的话，他就要尽一切可能远离那家伙，让那个铁桶脑袋做一辈子汽车人囚犯吧，别再出来搞事了，他祈祷。

然而，在雪上加霜之上又添一层寒冰的事实是，精灵鼠刚刚提醒红蜘蛛，他与汽车人在当天下午就有一场重要会面，汽车人方参会人员理所当然地包括了补天士、通天晓和威震天。

这下好了，红蜘蛛一直以来最担心的一个问题终于得以解决——如何削弱来自擎天柱的威胁？答案是：找一个更具威胁性的铁灰色老家伙作对比。至少前者只会动摇他的统治，而后者则很可能打算动摇他肩膀上的脑袋。

“我今天下午哪儿都不去。”红蜘蛛缩在办公桌后，看上去担忧又惊恐。“我决不会让那个暴力狂再接近我，汽车人如此急不可耐地把他往我鼻子底下塞，他们以为我会上钩，好让威震天当场打碎我的下巴？我敢保证，等他那么做了之后，他的下一个目标就是重新发动战争，让我的统治，和赛博坦来之不易的和平重建都毁于一旦——”

他神色慌乱而迷茫，与精灵鼠的对话逐渐变成了焦虑的自言自语，对此他的幕僚表示司空见惯，并且简要地搁下一句“我是不会替你安排行程的”就转身离开了。

“所以这就是你迟到了两个大循环的理由？”擎天柱对此表示了十分的怀疑。“我认为你作为统治者不应该这么任性。”

“用不着你教我怎么当领袖，擎天柱。”红蜘蛛嘶嘶地说，毫无耐心地挥了挥手，走向自己的座位，光镜来回乱转。当他发现威震天就坐在距他两个座位的位置时他的脚步暂停了一下，在那对猩红光镜的注视下他简直是轻而易举地回想起了过去四百万年的恐惧和服从，他几乎用尽全力才阻止了自己没调头就变形逃走。现在不一样了，他受到了汽车人的控制，什么也做不了了，就是这样的。他鼓足勇气告诉自己，然后坐到了自己的座位上。

让会议速战速决吧，我的汽车人朋友们。他在脸上摊开一个巨大的假笑，看向长桌上其他所有人，除了威震天。他全程没有往那个方向看一眼，就算坐在他俩之间的通天晓发言也没能得到他的一丝目光——这显然让老通很不快，但红蜘蛛才不在乎呢，只要不让他直面威震天，惹怒在场所有人他都觉得值。

然而红蜘蛛遇到的麻烦向来没有这么简单，因为威震天在经历了寻光号之旅之后，显然很想和他曾经的副官，现在的星球统治者说几句话，声波目前不在赛博坦，似乎与他的过去还有关系的人目前就只有红蜘蛛一个。他们在第一次审判之后再没有见面，而之后他们都毫无疑问地经历了一些足以摧毁关停机体、或者烧坏中央处理器的大事件，以致于在马上回到赛博坦的前夕，他甚至在想红蜘蛛见到他会不会感到惊讶。一个惊喜。他这样定义自己的回归，一个痛改前非，温和无害的威震天的回归。

他们都变了，不是吗？

然而在回到赛博坦路上的短短几天里他遗憾地意识到事情似乎不如他想象得这么尽善尽美——红蜘蛛听上去毫无悔改，叛国指控、谋杀指控、人身伤害指控、滥用权力指控，数不胜数。而今天下午他的迟到和恶劣态度似乎又侧面印证了这些指控，令威震天没来由地想到当时他缺席霸天虎，由红蜘蛛负责管理的惨淡的三年。

他在会议中间休息的时候在走廊截住了似乎是刻意躲出来的红蜘蛛，赛博坦的统治者在看到他的瞬间灰色的小脸更黑了三个度，并且可算是动作好笑地向后跳开了一大步，随后他才意识到自己失态了，双臂没好气地往胸前一交叠，天蓝色的小臂装甲抛光亮得刺眼。

他的机翼出于紧张向后折叠，面部表情也紧绷绷的，他上下打量了威震天，似乎是确认了对方不是来打人的，这才在他认为的安全距离以外尖利地嚷嚷起来：“威震天在走廊上乱窜！汽车人为什么不看好他们的犯人！？”

“我不再是囚犯了，红蜘蛛。”

威震天低沉地咆哮道，希望能让追击者安静一点。

但这似乎只起了反作用，红蜘蛛的确闭上了嘴，但他开始明显地四处张望，仿佛再和威震天面对面一微循环他就会被碾碎似的试图找个借口躲开，这无疑让威震天更为恼火，他也变得想要尽快结束这次对话了，于是他省略了不受欢迎的客套，直接切入主题。

“我看了新闻，那些针对你的指控是真的吗？”

他希望红蜘蛛能给出否定的答案，但是红蜘蛛所做是只是皱紧了眉头，仿佛这句话是对他天大的侮辱一样，他死死盯着威震天，完全忽略手指不自然的轻颤。

他的语气既尖刻又愤怒：“哦？非凡的威震天认为自己戴了汽车人标志就正义到可以评判现任统治者了吗？”

威震天快被红蜘蛛的态度消耗光最后的一点耐心了，更何况那家伙的态度让自己看上去一点也不无辜，他对红蜘蛛怒目而视。“我只是想知道——”

“摆正你自己的位置，你这个罪犯！”红蜘蛛的反应简直是过激，他干脆在走廊上大喊大叫，简直是标准的恶人先告状。他吓坏了，威震天对他稍微皱一皱眉就让他想起无数恐怖回忆，更别提这魔鬼就站在自己面前，一伸手就能把他打飞的距离，他现在迫切地想结束这场对话，而且他需要吸引更多人的注意力，以免被悄无声息地拧断了主回流管线。然后他拿出了此生最大的勇气一把推开了威震天，以极快的速度冲回了会议室，虽然他不喜欢擎天柱通天晓之流，但他百分之百确信那帮伪善的家伙不会任由威震天为所欲为的。

他没看见威震天在他背后无奈地叹了口气。

会议一结束他就直接从大露台一跃而下，变形点火，呼啸着消失了。一般来讲他不会做这么没礼貌的事，但他如果再和威震天共处一室下去，他可能就会失去自己所有的冷凝液和优雅。

“精灵鼠。”他在内线呼叫自己的幕僚。“我需要你帮我做点事。”

是时候策划一场真正由他作为幕后黑手的谋杀了。

威震天回到赛博坦之后的住所是由汽车人指定的，狭小，简朴，距离市中心不算远，为的是方便全天候监视他，一切私人出行都要向警卫报备，但除此之外他的生活还算自由，他成了汽车人的上班族，每天按时上下班，负责保管档案和文件。这听上去有点荒诞讽刺，但威震天本人没什么意见，这和终生监禁或者死刑比起来实在好太多，对此他向帮助了他的补天士和通天晓郑重地道了谢，而他的舰长显然不是很开心。

“他们有什么必要这样盯着你？这不合理！”

“舰长，补天士。”他抬起手来安抚似地搭上金红色TF的一边肩膀：“还有老通。这没什么，至少你们随时都能见我。”

他送走了闷闷不乐的补天士和通天晓，从床头的小柜子里抽出一本书读了一会儿，然后打开了电视。他能收到的频道不多，大多数时间都在放送当日新闻，两天前的谋杀事件终于有了结论，目击者看到的无印金刚另有其人，是殖民地来的移民假扮的，其目的则是榨取死者的罗姆素三器官进入黑市流通，至于嫁祸红蜘蛛？事实上，他不需要谁嫁祸就已经显得很可疑了。

看来这件事的确和红蜘蛛无关。威震天突然为几天前的咄咄逼人感到了一丝抱歉——其实他也没有表现得很凶，但是红蜘蛛对他的恐惧已经渗透到了每一根电路和每一段代码里，他觉得这不算是个好现象。我或许应该做出点改变，他想，红蜘蛛不再是他的副官，而他也不再是运筹帷幄的战争大帝了。

在这样的想法下他打开了私人通讯，试图从中调取红蜘蛛的通信频率，拨过去的瞬间他产生了一点点犹豫，但那并没有持续很久，因为随后他就意识到，他们太久没有联络，红蜘蛛的私人频率已经换过了。

也对，他想，身份不同了。

身份不同的人还有他自己。头号战犯的日子并不那么好过，他在短短的出勤路上就能遇到三起针对他的寻衅滋事，他的小公寓门口以极快的速度变成了涂鸦圣地，当然没什么好话。他对比没什么表示，毫不还手——就像他曾经在寻光号上做的那样，他不会给任何人任何机会证明他仍然暴力而危险，那样就如了他们的意，况且这样的小伤害并不会真的要了他的命，在真的出什么大事前，汽车人们会采取行动保护他的，虽然不是很情愿。

他最大的消遣就是在家看看书，小酌两杯，他被允许喝酒，擎天柱给他安排了每月的各项开销定额，和他的期望相比条件不算差。有时候他打开电视看看那些无聊的新闻，那里面总是会提到能源配给中心和新热点城市的建设，新的火种田和新移民，还有正处于修复期的卡隆，他在某个时刻突然意识到这些事情有很大一部分都是由红蜘蛛参与策划的。

他挺惊讶。

在霸天虎的时候为什么表现那么糟？他简直用灵魂发问，随后他意识到了一些可能来源于他自己的因素，而这令他有点沮丧。

他对红蜘蛛可能有点误解，但好在现在发现还不算晚。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心塞老威声誉不保，耍帅小飞机暴跳如雷

02.

红蜘蛛非常、非常挫败。

他设计了几个在保护殖民地的维和战斗中优雅而不可避免地“牺牲”威震天的方案，相信总有一个会成功，但是他错了，那个坚称自己一心向善的老家伙连一秒钟也没有上过战场，他所做的全部就是安安静静地做一个上班族，面对无数文书工作，听说最近大黄蜂开始给他安排一些汽车人的政务文件审阅工作，一切证据都表明威震天已经彻底转向文职，这就让红蜘蛛的阴谋尽数停留在了策划步骤，失去目标，迷茫地打起转来——而就是这么迷茫的红蜘蛛意识到，明晚又到了他曾经非常喜闻乐见、但最近只会让他头疼的环节，慈善晚宴。

“威震天最近的出镜频率简直高得让人反胃……”红蜘蛛对着巨大的落地镜观赏自己新抛光的机翼。“警车那家伙什么时候开始着眼于形象公关了？”当然是从他们错误地招安了前霸天虎头子开始的！这全都是汽车人的自作自受，现在威震天不得不以慈善工作者的身份出席一个和他的涂装完全不符的晚宴，他铁灰色的无聊涂装会成功地让他变成众人身后的背景墙。

当然，高调而漂亮的红蜘蛛永远是记者追捧的中心。

“至少他的出镜都和好事联系在一起，你就不一样了。”精灵鼠非常不合时宜地指出了这一点，换来了红蜘蛛一句“你是不是干脆想给威震天擦屁股？”的咆哮。

虽然有一万个不高兴，第二天晚上的红蜘蛛仍然是光鲜亮丽地出席了晚宴，他精心准备了一些饰品——当然包括他的金色王冠，镶着宝石的那件，他对这种装扮态度坦荡，红蜘蛛殿下总是认真对待每一个社交事项！他这样说，然后第二天他这句话就登上了赛博坦社交网络的热搜，民众反映褒贬不一，但是对于配图，他们的口径则相当一致：红蜘蛛到底是在哪儿做的机翼和推进器美容，我们也想预约。

由于内心的不情愿，红蜘蛛到达会场的时候已经晚了将近二十个小循环，威震天站在大厅里一个不算偏僻的位置，一眼就看到了那个浑身都散发着闪亮气息的小飞机，他猜红蜘蛛实在是闲得厉害，仿佛每天都能拿出几个大循环专门用在机体保养上似的，他今天看起来和在会议上又不太一样，可能是因为那顶王冠，哦还有，他的机翼上多了些相当心机的花纹，这让那两片已经过度抛光的翅膀显得更加纤薄。威震天在原地站了一会儿，回想起红蜘蛛在战前就是三个追击者中最爱臭美的，即使在战时也没少动用私权给自己搞高档喷漆，直到红蜘蛛仪态万千地站上舞台准备致辞，他才意识到自己已经盯着那家伙看了好长一段时间了。

致辞没什么意思，千篇一律，从表明大家欢聚一堂是为了做些好事，重建赛博坦和新殖民地等，到恭祝大家享受今晚的风味美食和能量劲酒，其间夹杂着不少红蜘蛛对自身的沾沾自喜和极度自恋，总之，晚宴开始了。

威震天打定主意要在今晚和红蜘蛛搭上话，就算那架小飞机拒绝和他说话，那至少要和他道个歉——主要是为了之前的误解和“恐吓”。他没打算为战争年代的种种过往道歉，作为霸天虎领袖他有自己的考虑，况且当时的红蜘蛛也没让他日子好过，但现在的情况已变，他想，一个新的改观还是必要的。

他在宴会中途时才终于抓到红蜘蛛独处的时刻，之前的他几乎被社会名流和记者围得水泄不通，显然抛开政治因素不提，红蜘蛛在上流社会总是惊人地受欢迎，这没什么稀奇的，威震天理所当然地想，追击者是如此引人注目，他们这个群体几乎就代表了最优雅和敏捷的塞伯坦人。这时的红蜘蛛终于能喘一口气，独自站在大露台旁边，自从他上台执政，几乎所有的重要事项都选在有露台的建筑内，而他对露台的热爱则仿佛是种天性，并且那里的冷清让他成功远离了其他人。威震天脚步放缓、踱到红蜘蛛身后，故意发出点声响好让他知道有人来了，果然红蜘蛛在转身之后迅速向后退了一步，经典反应。

“别担心，我没打算伤害你。”威震天迅速停在一段距离之外，举了举双手。“前几天吓到了你我很抱歉。”

红蜘蛛脸上的表情从忧虑变成了一种显而易见的怀疑。“你？道歉？我知道汽车人让你过得很不好，但他们不会把你的脑模块也弄坏了吧？”

“我是认真的。”威震天神情严肃，但又尽量温和，说：“我知道你对我有种……根深蒂固的恐惧，但我已经不再是从前的我了。”

“我不信。”红蜘蛛即答，眉头皱得紧紧的。“或者说，这和我有什么关系？”他抱着双臂，又是这个姿势，十足的自我防御，他的一条腿向后翘着，随时方便自己向后调转重心离开，蓝色的推进器和小臂保持着完美的同色调，明晃晃的。

“是汽车人，他们的有毒能量完全地削弱了我。”威震天突然鬼迷芯窍撒了个谎，甩锅技术一流。“而且我已经被解除武器，不能再攻击任何人了。”

而好巧不巧地红蜘蛛还真在暗中调查警车的时候听说过这种能量，他挑起一边眉毛，灰色的面甲稍微放松了一点。“真的？”

“真的，不然我为什么一直只是做文书工作？他们本该派我去做苦力的。”

威震天心想他的表情必然十分真挚，尽管他完全不必要做到这一步，但是红蜘蛛对他的态度实在是让他有点焦虑，他真的不希望曾经的副官每次见到他时都看上去活像被逼入陷阱的涡轮狐狸，恐慌、担惊受怕——这让他芯里不太好受。如果他对曾经的敌人都能放下芥蒂冰释前嫌，那他为什么不能对自己曾经的副官、追随了他数百万年、从擎天柱手里坚定救下他的人表露更多的关心呢？这个想法十分合乎逻辑，并且他决定将其贯彻下去。

他甚至对红蜘蛛笑了笑，从对方嫌弃的反应来看这笑容不怎么好看，但是警报似乎是暂时解除了，红蜘蛛仍然将信将疑，但他准备逃跑的动作已经放松下来了。

在服务机器人端着能量酒托盘接近的时候红蜘蛛甚至向他做了个邀请的手势，又在威震天说“我今天没有饮酒许可”之后不满地哼了一声，自己拿了一方精酿，一饮而尽，又将空方块丢回盘子里，满意地嘶了一口气。

“那帮该死的记者弄得我甚至没时间吃点东西。”

威震天朝晚宴餐台方向瞧了一眼，有几个人正若有若无地往红蜘蛛身上瞥，时刻打探着这位最高统治者什么时候会过来，好给他们一个交谈的机会，这其中也有人认出了前战争大帝，便仓惶地收回了目光，但他们脸上的表情让人不舒服。威震天不去理会那些目光，提议道：“我去拿些食物过来。”

“不。”红蜘蛛一抬手拦住了他，很神奇，追击者现在竟然敢触碰他了，那谎言真的有用，威震天在芯里向胸前的标志道了个歉，尽管也不是很诚挚。然后红蜘蛛接着说道：“比起被人看见我从威震天手里接过食物，我宁可选择饿着。”他那颗黑色的小脑袋高傲地抬着，面甲干净得反光，那顶王冠在他的头顶熠熠生辉。很称他，威震天注意到，那上面除了镶嵌的宝石，还有耀眼的钻石，估计是从其他星球进口的。闪闪发光——正是红蜘蛛一贯喜欢的风格。

“如果你没什么其他事的话，我要继续接见那些讨厌的——”

一声轰然巨响把他的后半段话完全淹没在建筑物的震动和掉落的碎砖瓦砾中，天花板和地面应声碎裂、轰然塌落，他吓得不轻，大叫一声，被爆炸的波动甩到墙边，慌乱中他放低重心稳住自己的身体，直到动荡过去才从半人高的断墙边向爆炸的源头看去，整座宴会厅被撕裂成了两半，露台成为了一个被单独隔离开的区域，其他人都被困在另一边，而一支派别不明的武装小队正恐吓似地挥动着手炮和离子枪等各种武器在一干恐慌的来宾中咆哮：

“威震天在哪儿！？”

过激反对派，要么就是曾经结怨的仇人。红蜘蛛翻了个白眼，随后在不远处露台的另一边找到了同样一动不动躲着的威震天，惊讶和无奈让他连话都懒得说。

如果他现在同样在一塌糊涂的宴会厅另一侧，和其他人在一起，他会毫不犹豫地放弃反抗，让那帮暴徒发现威震天，然后一枪把他的脑舱室能量液崩出来，并且在芯里感谢这些不速之客，完成了他前两周里一直没能如愿的事。而现在他们两个好巧不巧地落单，这里的位置十分高，除了飞行单位没人能逃脱，红蜘蛛的理智十分坚定地阻止了他自己变形逃跑而放任威震天被杀的行为——当年他对铁鹰的所作所为已经人尽皆知，现在如果出卖威震天无异于再次给了汽车人和中立派一个弹劾自己的绝佳理由，没人会相信他不是有意为之。

炉渣，老炉渣。红蜘蛛咬牙切齿，威震天怎么就是不能顺利去死呢？

那支小队正在人群中搜寻清点，他们很快就会发现那些人中没有威震天，转而把目光投向被他们忽略的露台，留给他们的时间不多了。

红蜘蛛万分挣扎地对上了威震天的目光，那铁灰色的高大TF安静而谨慎地躲着向外打量，似乎在盘算什么对策，很惊讶他竟然没有直接冲出去——红蜘蛛刚这么想了一下，就心情复杂地意识到威震天已经被有毒能量大大削弱了。曾经的霸天虎首领无人能敌，这样一支小队甚至根本不够热身，红蜘蛛突然觉得有点遗憾，非凡的威震天不复存在，一个时代终于还是彻底过去了。

他最终倒抽一口冷气，打开内线呼叫了地面空中支援，还有擎天柱——来人把你们没用的威震天救回去。他这样说。

他们在簌簌掉落的灰尘中静默地计算着时间，集结军队到这里所需的时间不会很短，但暴徒们马上就要完成对大多数人群的清点了，他们在废墟的另一头来回走动，低声交谈，将狐疑的目光投向四面八方可能藏着什么人的位置，一个体型高大的深褐色TF举着激光炮向他们的方向走过来了，在越过了一条宽大的裂缝后，炮筒与他们的距离仅有十几步远。红蜘蛛早就放弃了那些厚重的武装，现在他合身的装甲中仅装着载两柄光能刀，他握紧了刀柄，随时准备抽出来大干一场。希望他为宴会准备的装甲别全毁了，他懊恼地想，他连自己的装甲能不能挡住炮火都都很难说。

支援还没到，战斗不可避免，威震天看起来完全指望不上，红蜘蛛恶狠狠地咬了咬下唇，他是飞行专家可不是格斗专家！

他猛地从断墙后面扑出来，锋利的刀刃明晃晃一闪，第一刀便干脆利索地切断了对方的炮筒，第二刀便朝着对方头雕砍去。那个难看的家伙反应力超群，立刻向旁边躲开，红蜘蛛只劈到他的胸甲上，造成了不少能量液喷溅，但随即对方用还未受伤的一条手臂重击了红蜘蛛，几乎把他弹飞，他头上的王冠直接甩了出去，跌进废墟之间的裂缝，不见了。

红蜘蛛怒吼一声，机翼因为紧张和激愤高高扬起，那王冠可是他第二喜欢的一顶！他再次站稳自己，转动手中的双刀，冷冷地盯着他的对手，全然没注意到在裂缝的另一边有其他TF对他举起了一柄高能量手炮——

一道铁灰色的身影挡在了炮口和红蜘蛛之间，是威震天。高能爆弹精确射击在了他厚重的胸甲上，而那对他几乎没有产生任何影响，然后他低沉地咆哮了一声，把红蜘蛛推回掩体后面，随即抓住正要扑上来的那个大个子，双臂一使力，活生生把对手的一条胳膊扯了下去，那个倒霉蛋发出了一声嚎叫，然后被丢到地面的裂缝里去了。不停有人向他射击，但是威震天的重型装甲实在难以击穿，正在他当即决定把其他几人也一起制服的时候，天空中突然闪过了无数道耀眼的白光，红蜘蛛叫的空中支援到了，无数枪口都指向了那几名暴徒，其中几名空警变形降落到破破烂烂的大厅里，轻而易举地逮捕了无力再反抗的罪犯们。

威震天低头看了看自己被轰得发黑的装甲，又看向刚刚重新站起来的红蜘蛛，并心塞地发现自己还有感到尴尬的余地。他斟酌了一下，说：

“你那套追求流行的装甲根本不堪一击——”

完蛋。

红蜘蛛本来就很黑的一张脸现在更黑了，还拧到了一起。

“威震天！你这个骗子！什么有毒能量……你竟敢骗我！”他歇斯底里地尖叫起来，机翼大幅度地拍动，要不是他们身处越来越多人的围观下，他当即就能给威震天脸上来一刀。

“我救了你的命，而你的重点就是这个？”威震天简直不可思议，他盯着红蜘蛛暴怒地把自己的双刀收回装甲，泄愤似地一脚踢飞了一块碎砖。

“是我在救你的命，老炉渣。”他恶狠狠地说：“你最好记得我一开始为什么留下来！”

红蜘蛛没能及时再怒骂更多的难听话，因为无印金刚、媒体和汽车人现在都到达了，他们很快就只能沉浸在各自的调查记录和善后工作中而无暇顾及彼此，而红蜘蛛显然不想和通天晓产生任何交流。

在被下属和媒体淹没之前，他最后阴沉沉地盯了威震天一眼。

“你欠我一顶王冠，骗子。”他嘶声说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然红蜘蛛的机体不是风刃系列，但我仍然私心保留了双刀的设定。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OP：我怀疑有人搞事但是我没有证据
> 
> 声波：我有证据但是我只想静静

03

“我错了，都是我的错，行不？”威震天对着自己的内线通讯器表演真情实感，就差再伪装点深沉的哽咽：“是我辜负了你的才华和追随，我让你失望了，但现在我意识到了自己是错误的，而且我们都找到了新的人生，不是吗？”

通讯的另一端沉默了许久，不知道是真的被说动了，还是被威震天一反常态的操作震惊了，总之过了那么十分焦灼的一段时间之后，对面的TF低低地叹了口气，妥协了。

“我会从木星返回。时间：两周后。”

以上对话发生在慈善晚宴爆炸事件的五天后，彼时威震天蹲在自己的小公寓里，多少为这句话松了口气，这是他打给声波的第六个星际电话，不过是第二个被接通的，他曾经的情报官显然对他怨气相当重，躲在已经完工的圣堂号空间站死活不回赛博坦，并且在第一个电话里残忍声明他就是去地球数大象也不会再替威震天办一件事。

原本一心只想做普通上班族的威震天也确实用不着声波帮他什么，但情况是这样的。

他欠红蜘蛛一顶王冠。

本来这不是什么紧急事项，但是他在爆炸当天出于私心欺骗红蜘蛛被逮了个正着，打脸和不得已的战斗来得一样突然，这就让他陷入了非常不利的处境。红蜘蛛冒了本不必要的风险来救他，还把自己心爱的宝石王冠弄没了，和那片巨型废墟埋在一起不见天日，尽管红蜘蛛的见义勇为里全是心机，但还是在道德层面勇夺高地。

更何况，威震天也觉得他欠红蜘蛛一个好印象，他想试着重新来过。从前他对红蜘蛛太过缺乏信任，以至于逐渐忘记了他的追击者曾经也是有勇有谋的飞行精英，以及对他怀有何种程度的崇拜，如果当时他能妥善对待这一切，那未来便会有诸多不同。

现在还来得及，他想，不仅仅是弥补过去这么单纯的理由，还有一些不那么单纯的。在寻光号上的那些离开了战争的冒险日子里，如果说他想到什么最多的话，除了自己的赎罪，就是红蜘蛛了。很奇怪，有些人尽管远在宇宙另一端，有关他的消息还是会源源不断地传来。而当他真的回到地面之后，发现让自己的想象变得更加充实的毫无疑问是出现在他面前的红蜘蛛本人。

虽然改了阵营，但这不代表威震天的审美变了，能吸引众人注意力的魅力当然也能吸引他 。一直以来，他对他的追击者都有种高于标准的关注和容忍，而现在——看在红蜘蛛那光洁纤薄的机翼的份上，他的那份关注再次回到了他的处理器里，而且是以加倍的形式。

在之后关于爆炸事件的调查和媒体采访中，他们采取了同一种不太真实的说辞——威震天没有动手（这是警车为了保持威震天改邪归正的形象而要求的），而挺身而出救了所有人的是红蜘蛛（红蜘蛛本人出于虚荣心十分乐于接盘）。他们分开的时候红蜘蛛再次意味深长地看了看他，表情仍然很不高兴，可是威震天不得不承认他还在想着刚才红蜘蛛使双刀时凌厉干脆的手法，他甚至开始后悔当初内战时他没给红蜘蛛配两把上好的冷兵器，追击者的近战身段实在是有些养眼。

在接下来的几天里汽车人的形象没有因为威震天而下滑，而红蜘蛛的民众支持率则立刻有了显著攀升，皆大欢喜，与此同时，社交网络上关于这两个渊源颇深的tf的讨论也达到了空前的热度，比红蜘蛛出庭作证的时候还高。

效果……不太好说。威震天回想了一下这一系列事件，至少从结果来看对红蜘蛛是有利的。

但红蜘蛛对他的态度显然没有丝毫好转，作为一个以诡计多端著名的TF，他毫不反省自己轻易被骗的错误，转而用怒火中烧来应对一切。这非常没有风度，红蜘蛛明白，但他无论如何也做不到用平常心面对威震天——被他用暴力和威胁整整压迫四百万年的反正不是你！他冲试图让他冷静下来的通天晓怒吼。

积怨颇深啊。威震天真的很无奈了，说得好像在地球私自提取13号矿试图杀死自己篡位的人不是他红蜘蛛似的，还有，这家伙不会向前看的吗？为什么意识不到别人向他传达的好意？

红蜘蛛自我封闭得太久了，威震天了解这种感受，因为他也曾陷入同样的状态，但不同的是他登上了寻光号，认识了补天士、还有整整一个愿意和他混在一起的“补天士小队”，这成了他一生中最美好的时光，而现在他希望把这种感受也带给红蜘蛛，尽管需要努力。

首先他要让红蜘蛛放弃无时无刻不和他对着干。

这么一想送礼物大概是最真实有效的方法了，在申请了出行许可之后威震天到铁堡口碑最好的饰品商店去看了看，这是他第一次踏入类似的店铺，战前他除了油吧和书店以外，对其他的商品并不感兴趣，更不要说这些华而不实的奢侈享乐。而现在他在店里盯着那一排金灿灿的展示柜，想象着红蜘蛛佩戴它们看上去会是什么样，最后他停在了一顶钻石王冠面前，那比他之前看到的任何一件饰品都精致，王冠基座由银亮的稀有金属制成，镶嵌以分量十足的上百颗钻石，正中间以足有半个手掌那么大的红宝石作为装饰，而且最重要的是，它的钻石花边都做成了翅膀的图案，十分适合一名追击者——优雅，轻盈，夺目，威震天其实不想承认这就是最先出现在他脑海里的三个词，但他也无法反驳自己。

然后他看了看价格。

第二天他出现在了擎天柱的办公室。

“有事？”领袖从一大堆数据板上抬起目光，看上去有点惊讶。威震天一般不来见他，如果要见，那想必是大事。

“汽车人有金融部门吗？”威震天问道，而这个问题让擎天柱十分迷茫。

“你要做什么？”

“我想贷款。”

擎天柱沉默了。过了足有半个小循环，他才从介于怀疑和无语之间的状态中恢复过来，他这样回应，官方气息十足：“请提供一个正当理由，我会考虑。”

威震天犹豫再三，实在没好意思说他是想讨红蜘蛛欢心，不幸的是除此之外他也确实没什么好借口了，擎天柱只能让他回去。本次筹措无功而返，这才有了呼叫场外援助、坚定的老朋友声波的故事。

其实也不能算很坚定，声波回到赛博坦之后对威震天的行为表达了嗤之以鼻。我早知道你是为了红蜘蛛那厮我绝对不回来，他这样说。威震天也挺无奈，他最想见的两名旧部彼此相互嫌弃，这让他很难办，不过好在虽然都是机，卡带录音机比那架小飞机要明事理得多，在过了十几个显然在生闷气的小循环之后，声波的护目镜微弱地闪了闪，说：

“行动：购物。”

威震天当然不是没钱，霸天虎帝国的头子说不上富可敌国，至少买一顶王冠的赛币还是绰绰有余的，只不过这不能由他本人去买，首先他的财产都在外星，而他绝对没有离开赛博坦的许可，其次他可不想让警车发现这份资产，那家伙甚至不需要一份像样的证明就能把那些钱全部征收。而事实证明他的选择的对的，那些财富正在发挥应起的作用。

“作用就是讨好红蜘蛛？我以为你有更高的追求。”声波十分冷静地表达了自己的讽刺。

“我真正的人生追求与金钱无关。”威震天回敬道。“我的老朋友，快去吧。”

声波这才不情不愿地离开了。

红蜘蛛在殖民地代表舞会上看到声波的时候第一反应就是疏忽了。声波回到赛博坦可谓是悄无声息，以致于红蜘蛛的眼线完全没有探测到他的消息，但是鉴于目前的声波一心扑在空间站上，并没有威胁，红蜘蛛只希望自己能和这个总是冷冰冰的录音机保持距离，毕竟白天一整天的代表会议已经让他精疲力竭，实在没精力拿来对付昔日关系微妙的同僚。

结果那个蓝色的家伙没出两个小循环就直直向他走来了，红蜘蛛实在不想强迫自己做出十分想见到声波的样子，不过他还是忍住了一声叹气，警惕地望着对方。

“红蜘蛛。”

声波毫无感情地开口了。

“啊……”红蜘蛛颇为敷衍地拖长了音调哼哼了一声，权当是打了招呼，然后他很快地意识到了什么。“威震天呢？”他这样问。

“什么？”声波看上去好像没听懂他的意思。

“我是说，你绝对不会无缘无故回到赛博坦来对不对？”红蜘蛛挑起一边眉毛然后笑了笑，那表情就像是为了嘲讽声波是个小跟班似的。“肯定是老家伙有事找你，而且他一散会就消失了，你们在策划什么？”

“……”声波相当无奈地沉默了一下，当然了，他一直都是这么少言寡语，最后他说：“威震天不希望被看到，他在宴会厅外等你。”

“哈，我就知道！”

红蜘蛛仿佛获胜了什么似的朗声笑了一下，随后他的表情再次转变成了怀疑和打量：“威震天等我干什么？”

声波已经多一微循环也不想再接着替这俩TF充当接头人了，他没怎么犹豫，向红蜘蛛丢下一句你自己去看就急不可耐地远离了他。

红蜘蛛决定直接把声波的话无视掉，威震天找他能有什么好事？他喝下了多半杯离子能量酒，转而在众人之中搜索到风刃的身影，并走上前去邀请她跳一支舞。风刃好笑地看了看他，确定这不是什么测试或者玩笑，随后搭上了他伸出去的手，红蜘蛛带着她走进了舞池，顺便向站在一边的克劳莉娅眨了眨眼，于是那位蓝色的女保镖也向他回敬了一个凌厉的目光。

“或许你应该告诉你那位克劳莉娅用不着对我抱那么大的戒心。”红蜘蛛揽着风刃的腰，随着音乐轻快地转圈，今天的会议开得顺利，风刃难得和他持相同意见，所以现在他俩心情都不错。

风刃轻声地笑了笑，对红蜘蛛的要求不置可否。“或许你应该表现得不那么让她不爽。”

红蜘蛛正想提醒她当初放克劳莉娅重获自由的人正是他本人，他属于追击者的敏锐传感器却捕捉到了来自远处的一道目光，是声波，那家伙的护目镜让他看不出表情，但可以确定的是那眼神压迫感十足，深红色的光芒闪了闪，越过了许多正在跳舞的TF猛盯着他，这搞得红蜘蛛简直是坐立不安——几百万年里这种目光从来没代表过好消息，而现在它的意思是“立刻出去”。红蜘蛛忿然皱起了眉头，重新看向风刃。

“抱歉，我要离开一会儿……”他简直比不情愿还不情愿，但他也受不了声波的沉默攻势。

而风刃对此也相当乐意。

红蜘蛛将一片喧闹的舞会大厅关在门后，安静的空气立刻让他紧张起来，就在上一个瞬间他刚刚重新意识到他对威震天的恐惧仍然存在，不过这种感觉已经在多次见面中减轻了不少，威震天似乎确实如他自己所说放弃了暴力，红蜘蛛从来没见过他在工作中对谁发怒，这种平心静气是在霸天虎时代是想也不敢想的。尽管如此，红蜘蛛仍然不怎么愿意见他，但连声波都出动了，如果就这么放了威震天鸽子还不知道有多少麻烦，他咬咬牙，穿过走廊向室外走去。

与舞会厅躁动的气息不同，外面的空气十分凉爽，红蜘蛛驱动了风扇，为自己置换一些舒适的冷气来降温，就在这时他看到一个高大的灰色背影立在一簇红水晶吊篮旁边，雕像似地一动不动。

他给自己下了个决心才终于走过去，刻意拿出了趾高气扬的语气。“声波说你找我？”

威震天很快转过身来，他看上去不太满意。“你太慢了。”

红蜘蛛条件反射般地感到了一阵后退一步的冲动，他眯了眯光镜，试图找个既敷衍又不会真的惹怒威震天的理由——堂堂的最高统治者绝不会为迟到而道歉！但他还没来得及这么做，威震天已经短短地叹了口气，把手伸向了胸前的子空间，拿出一个精致的盒子。

“这是什么？”

红蜘蛛真的往后退了一步，但是伸长了脖子往威震天手里看。

“礼物。”威震天直接把盒子往红蜘蛛手里一递。“你自己开。”

“你该不会是送了一个定时炸弹之类的吧……”红蜘蛛转动了一下光镜，掂了掂手里的盒子，不是很重，他撇了撇嘴揭开了盖子，最显眼的首先就是一颗巨大的红宝石。

红蜘蛛几乎倒吸了一口冷气，他用手指把东西从盒子里勾出来，难以置信地望向威震天：“王冠？你竟然真的送了我一顶王冠？”

“没错。”威震天点头，满意地看到红蜘蛛的表情简直可以用惊喜来形容，所以他向前挪了一步，缩短他们之间的距离，而小飞机忙着仔细端详那昂贵无比的礼物，机翼兴奋地一抖一抖，根本没发现他的小动作。他低沉地笑了一声，压下一闪而过的触碰机翼的念头，问道：“喜欢吗？”

“嘿，老家伙。”红蜘蛛嘶嘶地反驳道，威震天的示好和礼物给了他莫大的勇气，他现在几乎能忘了自己对前首领的惧怕了。“这是我应得的赔偿，谈不上喜欢不喜欢。”

言毕，他迅速地把王冠收进了自己的子空间，然后向威震天挥了挥手，说：“如果这就是你找我的目的，那你现在可以走了，我在舞会上看到几个寻光号船员……补天士和他的剑士小跟班也在，你可以去见见他们。”

“你会和我跳支舞吗，红蜘蛛？”威震天问道。

“什——什么？当然不！”红蜘蛛即刻作答，那几乎是下意识的，随后他突然感到子空间里的王冠仿佛变得沉甸甸的，他疑惑地摇了摇头，抬头猛盯着威震天。他们两个就这么互相盯了一会儿，只不过威震天的表情要更轻松一些，他观赏一般地看着追击者的机翼扇动了两下，很轻，但他捕捉到了。

“……或许下次吧。”

红蜘蛛哼哼着回答了他，表情捉摸不透：“别抱太大希望，你这个罪犯。”

威震天十分了然地笑起来。“那就下次。”他说。

威震天最后没有参加舞会，而是选择直接回自己的小公寓，理由是舞会上的一部分人见到他可能会不高兴，而在他离开会场没多久后，收到了来自声波的消息：

“红蜘蛛已经戴着那顶王冠了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的理智：红蜘蛛真的不是拜金他只是可爱
> 
> 我的情感：给他买更大的王冠！（震声


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小飞机终于有回应，感天动地小惊喜

04.

最近几天塞星的社交网络Helmbook有点热闹。

赛车场在急速星大使的主张下重开，不少赛博坦车手重出江湖的消息前几天才刚刚平息，有关前赛车明星啰嗦的话题更是搜索量飙升，由他本人发出的一张自己在赛车场的照片迅速席卷了众TF的首页，希望他参加比赛的呼声也高得吓人。而从昨晚开始一张红蜘蛛和风刃跳舞的照片又成了新的话题，其中有相当一部分的人讨论的话题是考虑到红蜘蛛和各路人物的亲密接触程度，这位堪比交际花的最高统治者究竟会花落谁家。

反正绝对不可能是汽车人就对了。这是目前看上去最正确的一句评价。

没过多久又有新的照片流出，是由一位具备照相功能的TF（不是发条）在政府宴会厅外抓拍到的红蜘蛛，与那张和风刃的合照不同的是，他的头上多了一顶十分精致、纹饰复杂的钻石王冠。原本这张照片平平无奇，红蜘蛛头上几乎常有王冠，也不是什么新闻了，直到多半个大循环后有人转发：这王冠似曾相识，是不是哪个品牌的镇店之宝。

一石激起千层浪，不到十个小循环就有一张偷拍照刷爆全网——一向低调朴素的声波出现在饰品店内，他手中拿的正是红蜘蛛头上的王冠。

“我了个流水线的，竟然是声红？好大的手笔！”这是目前出现次数最多的评论。

我了个流水线的。声波在心里默默骂了一声，愤怒地关闭了Helmbook。

而与此同时，真正大手笔的那位绝对不可能的汽车人正在搬砖。你没看错，他正在汽车人的资料室里挥汗如雨地把堆成小山的文件和档案装箱搬起来，显然是忙于整个档案馆的搬家工作而根本无暇看什么社交网络，事实上作为一个相当老派作风的TF他甚至不用这东西，和红蜘蛛不同，尽管他可以理解社交网络的种种便利和趣味，但他仍然觉得有读书这一项娱乐对他来说就够了。或许这就是为什么现在老通都比你有趣吧。补天士曾经这样评价道，并且不顾他的反对十分强硬地接通了他的社交模块，三下五除二地给他注册了账号。放心没用你的真实身份，不然你应该会被一部分家伙追着骂——他遗憾而干脆地宣布。

他的私人通讯频率一直在提醒他有未读消息，但他现在无暇在意，最后一箱数据板没有地方放，架子上都满了，他抱着箱子在新档案馆里转了半圈，碰到了恰好也在的大黄蜂，而那黄色的小汽车旁边恰好就有一块空地，他简短地打了个招呼，总算把箱子脱了手。

大黄蜂对他咧嘴一笑，看上去正想说点什么，却先注意到了他的胳膊。

“嘿，老威！你受伤了？”

他的目光落在威震天左臂的一处刮伤上，可以肯定这里曾经短暂地愈合了一会儿，然后在搬箱子的过程中又裂开了，现在正有些能量液顺着胳膊流进了装甲接缝里。大黄蜂皱着眉头看了看，问道：“又是上班路上的‘小摩擦’？”

威震天含混地答应了一声，然后用手指抹开了那些能量液。“小事，我能搞定。”

“……但愿如此。”大黄蜂显然不信他说的，但是诚然他不能草率地教训或者逮捕动手的人，这只会让事情更糟，他也不鼓励威震天反击回去，而且当事人确实一贯对这类事件十分不在意，他能做的就只有在内线呼叫了急救员，然后拍拍威震天的肩膀，叫他立刻去处理伤口。

离开了档案馆，威震天终于想起了那条被他忽略已久的消息，是声波发来的。他怀着一点好奇打开了它，然后发现他的老朋友看上去非常、非常愤怒。

【请告知我你还要多久能够攻略红蜘蛛，别问我发生了什么，自己去看Helmbook】

这下威震天要感谢他的舰长帮他注册账号了。

又过了五个小循环，威震天带着歉意回复了声波。【我没想到会这样。】尽管很难说他一点都没有幸灾乐祸。

但是感谢社交网络，他用接下来的时间又翻了翻更多的话题，两周后的晚上在新开的赛车场有一场比赛，这场比赛与其说是赛事更像是剪彩，作为新车场的第一次比赛，主办方不知动用了什么关系（很可能是风刃）同时请到了急速星大使击倒和最快赛博坦人啰嗦，考虑到场地的宏大和高端设施，这几乎是一次盛大的表演了。红蜘蛛应该会喜欢这类热闹激动的赛事，他很快地想到，战前那小飞机可是看了他几十场角斗比赛呢。

他几乎立刻就要预定买票，最好是个包厢——然后他冷静了一下，这是笔大开支，他不能以自己的身份预定，毕竟他还是汽车人名义上的囚犯，而这种消费级别未免有些奢侈，迟早被警车盯上。他想了想，还是连通了声波的私人通讯。

电话被接起来的时候对面听起来有一点轻快的惊讶，威震天打完招呼之后意识到声波大概是误会了，然而他并不是专程打电话去道歉的，于是他清了清嗓子，说：“那什么，我的老朋友，要不要再继续帮我？”

于是声波的声音一瞬间变得很无奈。“说吧，什么事。”

只要能尽快帮助威震天搞定红蜘蛛，他就能尽快摆脱声红的污名，这一点声波还是想清楚了，所以要他说服自己恢复类似于内战初期的状态帮威震天上下打点并不难，以他自己的名义预定一间赛场包厢也不难，声波总有办法帮威震天得到他想要的——唯一难的是让他邀请红蜘蛛。

“你休想。”第二天声波声色俱厉地向威震天伸出一根手指，他竭力想避免和红蜘蛛有任何实质上的接触。“我绝不和那家伙多说一句话。”

“我要能约到他就不用找你了。”威震天无奈地挥了挥胳膊，那里没有红蜘蛛的任何通信频率，而很明显向一个刚刚放下恐惧和怀疑的红蜘蛛索取更私人的信息只会让他重拾警惕和疏远，得不偿失，威震天叹气，从前他的副官可不是这么难搞——但好在他的情报官一直很好搞。“声波，你是个好人。”他语重心长地说。

不用看见威震天也能感觉到声波在护目镜下愤怒地盯了他一眼。

但是威震天没说错，声波的确是个好TF，因为两周后的红蜘蛛真的去看比赛了，尽管邀请的过程不尽如人意。红蜘蛛想方设法地嘲笑了声波对昔日领导的盲目追随，他把那称之为“伺候”——这当然把声波气得够呛，又不能打人。他能怎么样呢？今天打了红蜘蛛明天就能因为家暴上热搜，他现在对声红二字严重过敏，甚至找了保密性最高的票商预定包厢，确保自己再也不会被传出和红蜘蛛一同进行任何娱乐活动。

“要求：把你的私人频率交给威震天。”算我求你了。声波的第二句话硬是咽了没说，他还是有自尊的。

红蜘蛛听了差点没把光镜翻到脑袋后面去。“做梦！”

声波十分庆幸他的脸基本上是严严实实挡住的，这让他习惯了沉着冷静应对各种状况，当然也包括特别想打人但是忍住了的情景。结果好一切都好，总之红蜘蛛同意了去看比赛，当晚他到了赛场内，却迟迟不去声波告诉他的包间，反而在内场区和几个尖头聊得开心。威震天早早在包厢里等着，深红的光学镜不时投向红蜘蛛的方向，看起来那家伙竟然在尖头们中间找了个座位，宁可自降身价和平民坐在一起也不急着进包厢，或者说他根本就不打算来了？

他在某个瞬间几乎快被唤起了属于战争大帝那原始而不熄的怒火。

带着理智他重重地叹了一口气。

尖头们此时喜忧参半——他们的前指挥官正坐在他们中间，不讨人喜欢的性格加上令人痴迷的外表，红蜘蛛成功地在他们周围掀起了一场心理矛盾的风暴，与之攀谈几乎是发自本能，而过度热情则让他们显得像是交换液上脑，挽歌暗自叹息到如果惊天雷和闹翻天在赛博坦上就好说多了，那两架小飞机比他们的指挥官可要健谈得多，而红蜘蛛身后的喷气机正跃跃欲试，看看自己能不能有幸在比赛散场后约他们的最高统治者出去喝一杯。

正在喷气机试图越过前排靠背挤到红蜘蛛旁边的时候，一个高大的银灰色TF顺着过道大步走下来，隔着三个座位找到了他要找的人。周围其他的TF都惊讶地盯着他，坐在最外侧的尖头险些从凳子上弹射起飞。

“红蜘蛛！”

威震天仿佛没看见周围的目光，用十足吸引注意力的音量喊了那架小飞机。红蜘蛛刀刃似的的机翼在一片尖头的机翼之间明显颤抖了一下，随即才相当不满地向他转过脸来。

“是红蜘蛛陛下。谁允许你这么叫我了？”

威震天对追击者这股子颐指气使相当看不惯，再加上周围的惊疑目光和指指点点说到底还是加速磨灭他的耐心，于是他向观众席探出半个身子，伸长了胳膊把红蜘蛛从尖头堆里拔了出来，完全无视对方的“嘿！你敢这么对我！你死定了威震天！”的尖声威胁抱怨，拽着他就出了普通观众区。

直至到了更加清净的地方，威震天才松开了小飞机天蓝色的小臂，在他松手的瞬间红蜘蛛立刻大力抽回了自己的胳膊，然后对他怒目而视：“你疯——”

“我一直在等你。”威震天说。

红蜘蛛像是被噎了一下似地闭上了嘴，顿了顿才说：“我怎么知道声波说的是不是真的？”

“你拿了我给你的票，还进来了，你说呢？”

红蜘蛛看上去很犹豫，于是威震天向他做了个请的手势。比赛就要开始了，相信没人想错过激动人芯的亮相环节，他们都听到了赛场内的欢呼声，选手即将登场，红蜘蛛芯有不甘地看了威震天一眼，好像有点后悔自己会同意来，有那么一瞬间威震天担芯追击者会转身离开，但最后那漂亮的机翼只是不满地大幅度抖了抖，权当是耸了耸肩，然后那对蓝得发亮的推进器就向着他指向的方向迈进了。

威震天在后面跟着他，眼睛始终没离开那对反射着璀璨灯光的银亮机翼。

包厢位置在观赛区最高层，是一个空间很大的扇形房间，光线很暗，在这里能够看清整座无比巨大的赛场。红蜘蛛停顿了一下，转过去摆了摆头，意思是让威震天先进。我叫你来又不是为了把你关起来，威震天想，但还是按红蜘蛛说的做了，他在沙发的一边坐着，而红蜘蛛跟着他小心翼翼地走进来，把整个房间打量了个遍，然后坐在了离威震天较远的靠门位置。

于是威震天把盛满风味能量棒的盘子向远处推过去。

红蜘蛛瞥了他两眼，好像想从读他的表情来判断这盘小吃有没有毒似的，但很快连他自己都笑了，拿了根能量棒咔咔咬碎，威震天也跟着他傻乐起来，然后他听到红蜘蛛说我怀疑你现在的智商根本学不会下毒。

威震天的笑容消失了。

“我智商怎么了，红蜘蛛？”他说完才觉得这句话才显得他很蠢，他暗骂一句寻光号降智，咬咬牙又说：“我用不着下毒这种下作伎俩，再说我为什么要害你？”

“我不知道。”红蜘蛛无所谓地摊了摊手。“因为‘最高统治者又蠢又无能’？或者替汽车人除害，反正他们一直视我为眼中钉来着。”

“我从来没有认为你蠢或者无能——”

红蜘蛛的光镜睁大了，但是赛场上突然爆发出一阵欢呼，分散了他们的注意力。选手开始入场，第一个出现的是击倒，那个全身漆成漂亮的玫瑰红的急速星竞速传奇，紧随其后的是宝蓝色的啰嗦，摄影师特意给了他头盔两侧的小翅膀一个特写，他们两个正在向四周的观众打招呼，目光所及之处激起巨大的尖叫声，看样子今晚争夺冠军的主力选手将会是他们两个了。

我向来认为你过分聪明且野心勃勃，而这也是我曾经刻意向你施加了过多压迫的原因。威震天刚才被打断，但他没有继续说下去，当这个话题趋于过分具体的时候难免会引起极度的不愉快，他可不想把红蜘蛛气跑了。他转而调出了吧台模式，在一片嘈杂中向红蜘蛛喊话：

“喝点什么？”

他故意把菜单放在了自己一侧，而令他惊喜的是红蜘蛛似乎开始判定他没有恶意了，向他这边挪了挪屁股，尽管仍然有点勉强，但红蜘蛛总算愿意坐在了他的一臂范围内，可喜可贺。

赛车手们已经变形并且排列完毕，观众们不约而同地静默了下来，而后随着一声发令枪响，引擎满负荷运转的声音瞬间同爆炸般的尖叫欢呼声一同突破天际。红蜘蛛虽然没有出声，但看得出来他也很兴奋，机翼高高扬起，目光紧紧盯着最前头的两辆跑车。

“你更想看到谁赢？”威震天问。

“呃……谁也不想。”红蜘蛛仍盯着战况最激烈的位置，那里有一个十分凶险的连续急转弯。“啰嗦是个汽车人，他一点也不喜欢我，而那个急速星的击倒……你知道他第一次见我的时候说了什么？”

“什么？”

“你们这儿连喷气机都不够快。”红蜘蛛换了副声调，煞有介事地模仿起击倒的急速星口音，转而很快他又恢复了自己的尖刻嗓音。“他知道个什么？”

威震天从传送口拿下他和红蜘蛛的酒饮，一杯递给红蜘蛛，说：“你比他快多了，而且你的飞行技术无可挑剔。”

“废话。”红蜘蛛对此故意装出一副嗤之以鼻的样子，内心却相当受用，自然而然地喝了一口自己的酒，这会儿他完全忘了忌惮和下毒之类的事，威震天当然也注意到了。

他们又沉默地看了一会儿比赛，期间红蜘蛛摆弄了摆弄他的私人通讯模块，似乎在联系什么人。这很正常，威震天想，最高统治者总是很忙的，他甚至听大黄蜂说起过红蜘蛛现在几乎都没什么时间充电，后面还有二十七圈重复的赛道，他甚至考虑起了要不要建议红蜘蛛先睡一会儿，最后两圈的时候再叫醒他，但那小飞机应该会拒绝，因为这太无防备了，他想。

而这时红蜘蛛突然说：“我听说汽车人给你安排了一间小公寓。”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“没什么，给你准备了一个小惊喜，算是回礼。”红蜘蛛听上去毫无感情，至少绝不是应有的神秘感，然后他向威震天凑过去，他竟然在仔细看他了，现在感到不自在的人变成了威震天，他偷偷绷直了后背，暗自后悔他在过去的一个月里至少应该做一次机体抛光。但红蜘蛛关注的显然不是这个，他在威震天触手可及的距离停留了一会儿，然后猛地抬起头来，目光阴森森的。

“那些汽车人打你了？”

“什么？”威震天以为自己听错了，随后他才意识到红蜘蛛指的是什么。“不是。只是些意外，擦伤而已。”

“我明白了。”红蜘蛛嘶声道：“路人，中立派，该死的平民，对吧？”

“不是。”威震天飞快地否认，他也说不上是因为不想让红蜘蛛插手，或者是不想让他担心，总之他撒了个谎：“这都是训练时的小事故。”

而红蜘蛛显然不信。“什么训练能伤得了你？你可没摄入什么有毒能量。”这听上去绝对是故意讽刺，但是万幸，他没有再问下去，这个话题以及威震天的不诚实都显然让他相当不愉快，比赛也进入了中期，赛况正处于某种不那么激动人心的胶着阶段，于是他俩就沉默着看了一会儿。

“你担心了？”威震天突然沉声问道。

红蜘蛛没回答他。

好吧，好吧，自己说不定又冒犯到追击者的高傲自尊了，威震天想。然后他转而去看红蜘蛛的表情，却发现那架过度疲劳的小飞机已经靠在沙发上陷入充电模式了。

威震天看了他一会儿，随即压抑下了想要触碰红蜘蛛的想法——那可能会惊醒他，而纤细的追击者们向来浅眠。

而至于那份小惊喜，威震天并没有为此等待得太久。最终比赛结束后他和红蜘蛛告别，回到了自己的公寓，门前那些言辞难听的涂鸦已经消失了，就像是从未存在过那样。

他感觉自己似乎已经得到了那个没被听到的问题的答案。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 土味老轮献殷勤不幸过度，小飞机少女芯炸裂光速逃窜

05.

你现在是什么感觉。声波沉着冷静地抬头盯着威震天，而那个铁灰色的大号TF看上去相当心神不宁，背着手在声波的凝视下整整转了三圈，最后他终于站定，重重地叹了口气，说，意犹未尽。

声波没接话，又审视般地看了威震天半天，声音放得更加低沉，说：“说实话。”

威震天骗不了他，而且向声波撒谎他能得到什么好处呢？他一张严肃脸终于垮下来，瞬间愁云惨淡。“我这辈子大概从来没有这么恐慌过，我的老朋友。”

万一红蜘蛛再也不见他了怎么办？他才吻了那小飞机一次，而这难道就是他此生的最后一次了吗？威震天挫败而沮丧，同时又感受到了类似愤怒的情绪，红蜘蛛简直是非同一般的易怒，当然这一点他在战时就已经领教过了！这本身不是大问题，红蜘蛛的怒火总是来得快去得也快——但这次不同的是，威震天在对方发火的时候他的脑模块突然锈蚀，从头颅深处告诉他机不可失时不再来，于是我们的大块头就那样突兀地俯下身亲吻了他正在发牢骚的追击者，时机把握得刚刚好——正好打断了红蜘蛛最想说的一句刻薄话，于是那小飞机登时震惊，原本轻飘飘的不足挂齿的怨气瞬间升级到了无以复加的暴怒程度，你这个老轮子永远也别想再见我了！他抛下这句话，当即引燃了推进器，灵巧地跃入夜空变形，以远超急速星最高竞速记录的速度瞬间飞出了半个城市那么远。

你为什么就管不住自己的嘴。威震天这样问自己。

事情要追溯到三个大循环（约三小时）前，这天正是红蜘蛛在两个恒星循环前钦定的“天选节*”，往年塞星及殖民地众人都各自和亲朋好友在一起过节，但到了今年已经是第三次节日，而赛博坦目前终于结束了一切存在及潜在的战争，她现在宁静而繁荣——官方再不举办些活动就有点说不过去了。所以在大黄蜂的提议下，塞星理事会做了个简单的讨论，于是今年在铁堡、莫邪天城和卡隆等多地都有声势浩大的焰火表演和夜市灯会，而在铁堡的正中心、议会厅开阔美丽的后花园，即将举办一场中等规模的皇家舞会。

威震天本来不在宾客名单里，但是补天士有一张邀请函，作为和威震天关系颇好的TF，他对于自己曾经的副舰长正在追求最高统治者的事还是略知一二的，并且非常乐意临时借调一晚监管权，带威震天作为宾客一同参加舞会。

要是成了，老威，你可得记得谢谢我。补天士冲他眨眨眼，扭头就去找擎天柱了，留给威震天足够的独处时间。那意味不言而喻——快去，红蜘蛛这会儿还形单影只呢！

而威震天的行动力向来大于等于强，很快他就找到了红蜘蛛，当然他没有直接邀请追击者和他跳舞，时间还早呢。我是来感谢你的，他说，我的公寓门口总算清净了。而红蜘蛛对此的反应比起不领情则更像是嗤之以鼻，他没说不用谢这类的屁话，却用不信任的目光看了看在场的几乎是全部汽车人，然后发出一声嘲笑，说，我以为高尚的汽车人们会对你这种改过自新的老家伙更重视一点。

哦？威震天挑挑眉。“所以你是说你比他们更重视我一些？”他这么说，然后满意地看着小飞机的鼻子皱了起来。

“你这个——”

红蜘蛛没说完，精灵鼠突然出现在他身后。威震天突然感到一阵不爽，他以前可没发现这个长相鬼鬼祟祟的TF原来可以这么讨厌？但他是红蜘蛛的幕僚，这意味着他找红蜘蛛必然是有紧急的正经事，他毫不避讳地盯着他们俩低声交谈，并确定自己读到了“地球”这样的口型 ，那些有机生物挑这个时间来干什么？显然红蜘蛛对此持同样的看法，他的眉头紧紧蹙成一团，看了看时间，随后变得嘟嘟囔囔。“那些地球人对节日的理解是不是有问题？”他语气尖刻。“地球的平安夜……不休息玩乐搞什么外交？”

他们可以等着。他没好气地向精灵鼠宣布，也不在乎威震天是不是在一旁听着。焰火表演快开始了，告诉那些家伙红蜘蛛陛下在忙别的。

精灵鼠翻了翻自己的光镜，他已经猜到了红蜘蛛会这样回应，反正这家伙倚仗自己的地位肆意迟到也不是一次两次了。

他点点头，转身打算要走，却被一把拦住了。

“告诉我你会马上去见那些地球人，是吗？”威震天转过去面对着红蜘蛛，略微俯身看着他，并且在红蜘蛛发火之前抬起一只手放在他的肩膀上——那手感甚至比他想象得还要光滑——威震天不合时宜地想到。

“别忘了他们是远道而来的客人。”他对红蜘蛛说。“你想证明自己是个合格的星球统治者？那就忘了焰火表演吧，去让地球人看看优秀的“红蜘蛛陛下”。”

红蜘蛛张了张嘴，一张脸皱得更紧了，他带着痛恨万分的表情往议事厅的方向看了看，又转回头来盯着威震天，只不过表情变成了难以置信——他看上去就像是音频接收器损坏了似的。“你说什么？”他的光镜睁得大大的，就连颜色都比平时通透了不少。精灵鼠看在眼里，默默惊叹了一瞬，这个世界上竟然真的有人能治住他们飞扬跋扈的最高统治者，至少从目前红蜘蛛的反应来看，他已经完全不记得自己刚才在生什么气了。

“我说你是个优秀的统治者，你为赛博坦做过的事我都清楚。”威震天非常顺手地推着红蜘蛛转了半圈，让他面对着该去的方向。

去吧，红蜘蛛陛下。

红蜘蛛震惊万分，但他什么也没说出来，几乎是麻木地往前走了几步，直到威震天又在身后叫他。

“别去太久，我还想邀请你跳一支舞。”

这支舞当然是跳上了。红蜘蛛对这套攻势毫无招架之力，尽管他绝不承认。内战刚刚结束时他仅仅得到了来自千斤顶那一点点轻描淡写的信任，但即便如此那也成了他坚持下去的动力，曾经的他太缺乏支持了。而现在他竟然听到了威震天的鼓励——正是那个人夺去了他所有的信心和理想，而现在又主动支持他？这太荒谬了，他在芯里不断告诉自己，威震天最近的性情转变有百分之八十都是作秀，他在表演给汽车人看，表演给自己看以骗取法律的宽恕。可更荒谬的是，他竟然相信了，在听到那些话的时候他竟然感到了自己的中央处理器激活了一条很少出现的代码：开心。

自己可真是蠢爆了不是吗。他恨恨地想。尽管这时候他已经结束了和地球人的礼节性问候，正任由威震天揽着他的腰，两人在一首舒缓美妙的乐曲中有节奏地律动着。不敢相信，在威震天的手向他伸出来的时候他没有拍开，而是真的把自己的手搭了上去，他竟然就这么简单地同意了和威震天共舞。威震天的目光几乎没有离开过他。该死，渣的，我好后悔。这是红蜘蛛现在唯一能想到的话。

但是威震天却不这么想，他的手放在红蜘蛛的腰上，另一只手牵着对方的手，他现在只想感谢冷铸造技术，否则在神铸里要上哪儿去找这样迷人的飞机？而那对机翼几乎就在他的鼻子尖下面，红蜘蛛比他矮上不少，他低着头看他，发现自己在这样的距离下理智约等于无。追击者显然还在为了刚才发生过的对话而感到不自在，他的面甲泛着淡淡的能量液色泽，要不是周围都是人，他可能要立刻低头去吻红蜘蛛了。

但他没有，他做了个错误的决定。

“我听说了，前两个天选节你过得很冷清。”

威震天这么说，他的本意是想表达以后自己可以陪红蜘蛛过节，前提是如果他愿意的话。但他这个开场话题选得实在是糟糕，甚至效果还不如他直接亲红蜘蛛一口算了——天选之人听到这句话芯里就冒出一股邪火，当年要不是电视台那两个家伙和他对着干，这节日就该是向他这个最高统治者献上至尊祝福的一天，而不是像现在，各玩各的，和各自亲近的人共享假日，完全冷落了这个节日真正的主角。尽管他现在学会了勉勉强强接受现实，而且给自己放个假也没什么不好，但他可永远都会记得前两个天选之日他是如何独自坐在高塔之上，放眼全城满是成双入对、三五成群的恋人和朋友们，而他自己却无人问津！

“哈！那时候你正在寻光号上和你的船员饮酒作乐呢，是不是？”

他发出了颇具威胁性的一声冷笑。威震天不明就里，这不能怪他，作为在第一个天选节之后就掉入功能主义宇宙混了一千年的家伙来说，不知道节日的来源是情有可原的，于是他回想了一下，如实回答：“我们主要是携手度过了一个小危机……也有一些奇怪的庆祝和拥抱什么的”

说不上是携手还是拥抱这个词刺痛了红蜘蛛，或者两者都有，他停下了跳舞的脚步，从威震天的怀里钻出来，往舞池外走去。威震天芯里冒出几个问号，但他又不傻，当然看出来红蜘蛛生气了，但是原因目前不太明朗。

“所以你为什么还不去找你的汽车人小伙伴们去快活一下？”

渣的。威震天当即清醒，他面前这个最高统治者是幼生体吗？最多也就刚成年不能再多了，哪像个活了超过四百万年的家伙！他盯着红蜘蛛的背影，那小飞机的后背挺得笔直，可以想象他的表情应该也是紧绷绷的，可是落在他机翼上的璀璨星光却无可避免地削弱了他想传达的不快，反而让他看上去那么的——

诱人。

威震天的脑模块里倏地跳出这个词。

“你嫉妒了？”他缓缓地问。

“我什么！？”红蜘蛛猛转过身来，仿佛对威震天胆敢问出这句话表示出无尽的惊怒，他和面前这老家伙可还没到能试探心情的关系！“嫉妒什么？嫉妒你被汽车人——”

他本来想说“嫉妒你被汽车人好伙伴无情丢回监狱吗？”，并且对自己这句精确反击十分满意，甚至是沾沾自喜，但他没说完，他连汽车人这个词都没来得及说完，因为威震天一大步跨过来毫不犹豫地低头亲吻了他。

而后面的发展就如开头所描述的那样一目了然，在舞会的众人甚至都不明白发生了什么，只在听到冲破云霄的一声怒骂之后就看到他们的最高统治者已经在空中留下一道极为潇洒的飞行云，不见了。而不到半个大循环之后，正在和激光鸟视频通话的声波就在自家门外发现了一位不速之客。

“威震天：活该。”声波已无力吐槽，但他也受不了自己的前首领坐在他的客厅没完没了的叹气，他都有点想报警叫汽车人把他弄回去了。

但是这么做不地道，声波是个有求必应的好TF，更何况曾经的情谊他也是要念的，所以他也跟着威震天叹了口气——主要是心疼他自己接下来几天估计又要四处奔波了。

“怎么帮你？”

威震天罕见地翻了光镜，这通常都是红蜘蛛的招牌动作，声波看着他，心想这TF没救了。于是他们又共同沉默了一会儿，直到威震天突然一拍大腿，光镜亮得声波芯里发慌，他说：“你能不能去一趟地球？”

声波警惕地没有立刻点头，问道：“做什么？”

“把惊天雷和闹翻天找回来。”

声波现在有点后悔自己没及时报警了。

地球的圣诞节。

惊天雷一早从充电床上起来，第一件事是投入制作圣诞风味的能量甜点，并在等待甜点成型的过程中叫醒还在充电床上的闹翻天，两个快乐的小飞机一起去遛狗。

地球上的年温差对赛博坦人来说不是个事儿，但他俩还是一人围了一条长长的红白条纹围脖，这是特种部队送给他俩的礼物——要织赛博坦人适用的围脖估计要花不少棉线，所以他俩打算等下拍几张自拍发个Facebook，并且艾特那些好心送礼物的朋友们。

然而正当小鬼在雪地里撒欢打滚的时候，距离他们不远的空白雪地上突然闪现了一道绿光。这东西他们熟悉，轨道跳跃，闹翻天死死盯着即将出现的人影，而惊天雷则不动声色地把小鬼挡在身后，直到他们发现出现在那道绿光里的是战后一直投身于空间站施工的声波才松了一口气，但也不算是特别高兴。

“声波？”“你来干什么？”

他俩异口同声。

声波往前走了两步，仿佛不适应这么相亲相爱的环境似地，光镜闪了闪，然后才说：“我来邀请你们两个回赛博坦，现在的赛博坦需要你们。”有两个即将要谈恋爱的家伙需要你们。

闹翻天当场爆发出一阵傻笑，他向惊天雷挤了挤光镜，而那架蓝色的飞机在确认没有危险之后离开了他的小狗身边，走到闹翻天身边去，他们两个同时用一种打量的目光看着声波，这感觉哪里不对，声波想，他试着感应周围的电磁场，但只感应到了看热闹不嫌事儿大的氛围。

最后是惊天雷先说的话：“听着，我知道你是为了红蜘蛛来的，我只有一个问题，为什么他不自己来？”

“我是代表赛博坦邀请你们。”声波更正道。“度个假也行。”

“得了吧，声波。”闹翻天终于插话了：“我们又不是一点不关注塞星的新鲜事，你和红蜘蛛，对吧？”他做了个非常地球风格的代表情侣的手势。“顺便说一句那王冠，你眼光不错，是红蜘蛛喜欢的风格。”

“……”

声波无语，他怎么把声红的事给忘了呢。

“你们不明白……”他艰难地扶了扶额，抬头破釜沉舟般地迎上了两名追击者八卦的目光，至少他不想让红蜘蛛的好兄弟误会他俩的关系，那可真是太噩梦了，闹翻天可能会拿这件事说两个恒星循环，所以他决定说实话。

“送王冠的不是我，是威震天。以及，他们两个刚刚吵了一架——红蜘蛛的错。”

“？！？”惊天雷和闹翻天的光镜猛地睁大了，这消息太劲爆，以致于紫色小飞机的引擎都冒出了一点运转声。

“所以你俩到底要不要回来帮红蜘蛛脱单？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十分开心的惊闹：声红声红！
> 
> 小波：信不信我一炮把你俩一起轰死。
> 
> 闹闹：救命啊！声波打小叔子了！
> 
> 以上纯属杜撰


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们Seekers小队世界第一好qwq

06.

红蜘蛛面对着一摞数据板，试图完成他的文书工作，他现在拿在手里的是关于塔恩地区的新热点再造计划报告，报告的内容很详实，又或许是太详实了，他根本看不进去，那些长长的现状陈述和再造项目营业估算在他的光学接收系统中转化成了某种二进制代码，缥缈又枯燥。塔恩，塔恩，他眼前只充斥着这一个词。

塔恩的威震天。

和青丘的红蜘蛛。

回想起来他们已经认识了那么久，什么爱恨情仇都几乎经历过一遍了，那些战时的记忆仿佛隔了一个死亡宇宙般那么遥远，他追随过，崇拜过，失望过也背叛过，最终他们还是肩并肩地站在一起凝视他们一同征服的胜利光景，那时威震天对他说，感到自豪吗？从一开始你就伴我左右。

再后来连曾经的塔恩和青丘都不复存在，他们各自走了各自的路，先后脱离霸天虎相比起他们佩戴同个标志的时光来说不过是须臾之间，随即仿佛是无尽的颠沛流离、四面楚歌和绝处逢生，那段时日不长，但足够艰难，足以把每个人的生命都打碎重铸。我们其实已经相伴了那么那么长久，红蜘蛛叹气，到现在我们逐渐忘记相识的初衷了，但新的重逢又开启了新的故事，不是吗？

他回想起天选节当夜的那个吻。

他其实不太愿意回想，但他的处理器似乎与他本人的意愿背道而驰，记忆文件不断跳出，最终他都怠于再及时关闭，既然摆脱不了，那就放着吧，他想。威震天问他是不是嫉妒了，当天晚上他几乎是出于本能地否认，但现在他一人独处，自省模块发挥了应有的功能，他确实是在意的，他承认，或许没到嫉妒的程度，但是在他最难熬的那段时间里威震天在哪儿？他在寻光号上体会此生最强烈的善意和温暖——那些红蜘蛛眼睁睁看着自己几乎完全失去的东西，甚至还有个拥抱！他的情绪模块总是能产生极为丰富的子程序，而其中名为失落和嫉恨的那两个则出现得过为频繁了。

有时候这让他也很疲惫。

不得不说威震天的回归真的让他的情绪出现了变化，惊喜、好奇、愉快，像进化一样，他重新生成了这一系列几乎被自己遗忘的感受，而且其中的大部分都是由于威震天而产生的，这一点连他自己也很震惊，磨灭了他和再次唤醒他的竟然是同一个人。红蜘蛛不是傻子，甚至不如说他在某些方面极其敏锐，这一方面让他成为呼风唤雨的统治者，另一方面，他其实从不会错判他人对自己的敌意、或者好意，威震天还想给他更多，他能感受到。

那个理智而冷酷的威震天，在寻光号上第一次体会到了真正没有附加条件的亲情和信赖，便如梦初醒般地想要把这些新鲜感受带给红蜘蛛。我是感激威震天的，红蜘蛛对自己说。

但是他独自在狂流中挣扎太久了，惯性让他固执地拒绝这一切，这些日后会令他变得软弱而善良的东西——可今后也不会再有战争了，不是吗？如果连威震天都能变成汽车人的话……他想就连宇宙大帝也再不能打败任何一个赛博坦人了。他终于正视那个记忆文件，从头至尾地回放了一遍，两种不同的知觉同时攀升在他的处理器中，担忧、和渴望。

这次他关闭了文件，它没有再弹出来。红蜘蛛在他的精神世界里终于感到了片刻的宁静，在他终于理清自己的想法之后这个吻不再那么困扰他了。

但是威震天究竟能在红蜘蛛的火种里埋下多深层的代码，仍取决于他能付出多少努力，而这其中很大一部分都要看他能让敏感的追击者感受到多少尘埃落定的安全感。

而当下追击者放弃似地把数据板往桌上一丢，或许他应该先办些其他的非文书公务重新清醒清醒，作为一个统治者，他最大的弱点就是有时候他太容易被自己的思维左右，换句话说，分散注意力。尽管结束了迷茫的思索，但阅读那些文件仍使他精疲力竭——他又不是通天晓。他看了看自己的日程，那里赫然列着两名来自地球的来访者：布鲁斯·男友和苏菲·旅人。

这谁……？他从不记得地球代表中有这么两号人物，但是既然他们出现在了日程上，这就代表着他们现在至少已经在会客厅等着了。不管是干什么的，这俩人看上去都不像有正事，正好拿来散散心，想到这儿红蜘蛛把桌上的数据板大致拢了拢，起身打算出去。临走他在门口犹豫了一下，又返回去找出威震天送他的那顶王冠戴上，等他终于觉得自己看起来足够气派了，才推开门走向了会客厅。

然后就在他推开会客厅大门的一瞬间，所有关于威严和外交的想象都瞬间化为了泡影。

随心所欲、毫无规矩地坐在长沙发上的那两个蓝色和紫色的小飞机除了惊天雷和闹翻天以外还能有谁？

“什么东西！？”红蜘蛛大惊失色，扭头便走，他听见有个声音在背后哈哈大笑，而仅仅是一瞬过后那笑声就瞬移到了他的面前，他的眼前充斥着一片令人崩溃的紫色，然后他就被闹翻天扑倒了。

“我不是故意的，叫叫！”仿佛是为了安抚红蜘蛛，活泼好动的僚机一边从他身上爬起来一边解释道：“我是苏菲·旅人。”

“嗯……我是布鲁斯·男友。”惊天雷也跟着站了起来，和闹翻天一起把红蜘蛛从地上拉起来。“我俩从地球回来了。顺便一提，这个不错。”他指了指红蜘蛛歪在头上的王冠，一针见血。

红蜘蛛几乎要把光学镜也瞪出来似地盯着一蓝一紫两个追击者，确定他们真的不是恶作剧的全息投影之后才冷静地站定下来，抬手摆正了头顶的钻石王冠——期间惊天雷和闹翻天一直在冲着他笑，长机的一系列举动让他们忍俊不禁，并且这时他们两个也意识到回赛博坦是正确的，追击者小队已经很久没有齐聚了。

“我以为你们两个在地球不回来了。”红蜘蛛冷冰冰地看着他们，声音也冷冰冰的，但尾音的小颤动又表明了他并不像表面这样全然不愉快。“有公事？我们速战速决。”

“叫叫——”惊天雷开口。

“叫我红蜘蛛陛下。”红蜘蛛打断了他，于是惊天雷闭了嘴，酝酿了一下之后又重说。

“叫叫。”他故意的，他深知红蜘蛛根本没这么生气。“我俩是回来陪你的，会在赛博坦待上一段日子。”他努力无视红蜘蛛气急败坏的瞪视，抬起一只手放在长机的肩甲上。“还有，是威震天派声波请我们回来的，他说你可能有一点……”

“孤独。”闹翻天迅速补充。

可想而知，红蜘蛛沉默了，他的风扇深深地置换了几次机内空气，然后他感到了一点难以形容的芯情——令他几乎感到了无力。威震天学会叫外援了，而且召回他的追击小队这种举动与其说是搞事，倒不如说更像是道歉，威震天在弥补上次惹怒他的后果，这个事实令他完完全全地惊讶，因为尽管这种投机取巧让他有一点点生气，但他无法否认这几乎就是他一直想要的。

永恒纯粹的三位一体追击小队。

该死啊威震天，他恨得咬牙，你他渣的可太会了，简直让我懊恼啊。

“……等等。”然后他真的懊恼了，在另外两架小飞机的凝视下摘下了头上的王冠，尽量保持不动声色地塞进了子空间。“所以你们两个都知道了，对吧？”

“差不多吧。”闹翻天非常无所谓地摊了摊手。“我早就说，你俩以前就有点眉来眼去的，所以用不着摘你的小王冠，那真的挺好看。”

“你要是不知道什么叫眉来眼去就最好闭嘴，闹翻天。”

红蜘蛛拔高了音调，用十足威胁的声音冲闹翻天嘶嘶地说，而意料之内他的僚机对此根本不屑一顾，他可太习惯红蜘蛛这副态度了！这简直就像他们曾经最亲密无间的日子一样，长机的脾气总是不好，而他们两个通常不用费心安抚红蜘蛛，那家伙发够脾气了自然会给他们点甜头。惊天雷现在正站在一旁看好戏，觉得时机差不多了，他便提议道：

“我们一起去喝一杯？”

红蜘蛛调出了内置时钟，时间确实不早了，去他的塔恩，尤其去他的塔恩的威震天，他想，文件明天再看吧他偶尔任性一次也不会怎么样。然后他发送了开放会客室露台的指令，向他的两个僚机没好气地勾了勾手指。

“走吧，我请客。”

说完之后他率先变形出发，两架僚机很快一左一右跟上，灯火辉煌的铁堡夜色浓艳，三名追击者在其中穿梭，红蜘蛛向两边看去，发出了一声只有他自己能听到的笑。

“我看错他了，那个老家伙根本就没变，独断专行，而且和以前一样愚蠢！”将近十杯高纯下肚，红蜘蛛简直是现了原形，他有点醉了，当然他也不是总放纵自己喝多，不如说自从做了最高统治者，他还没随心所欲地干过什么事儿，这他渣的就是做个统治者的代价，哦他可太清楚了。但今天惊天雷和闹翻天都在他身边，他想，放纵一次也没什么大不了的。

惊天雷手里拿着他的第八杯能量劲酒，暗自思忖着红蜘蛛现在的状态简直和他当时写的大电影剧本如出一辙，尽管被硫酸雨评价为“简直不说人话”，但现在看来简直是不能更人话了，天哪，他简直就是个预言家，他的编剧能力在红蜘蛛身上得到了最完美的证明。他沾沾自喜，把手里的小方杯一口喝到了底，然后听到一旁的闹翻天根本就是醉醺醺地说道：

“你用不着因为老威亲了你一口就这么反应过激，叫叫，我只会怀疑你是真的喜欢他。”他在红蜘蛛来得及一脚把他从凳子上踹下去之前抓紧了惊天雷。“再说他可真的变得挺不一样，这我都能觉出来……我敢说雷子都没他那么体贴！”

这下他真的从凳子上掉下去了，惊天雷推的。

“你活该。”红蜘蛛看都没看他，又转向惊天雷，他皱皱眉头，说：

“真的是威震天叫你们回来的？”

“你已经问了八十遍了。”闹翻天在地上抬手扯了扯红蜘蛛的机翼。惊天雷看不下去了，伸手把那个自己站起来都困难的紫色小飞机拽回凳子上，然后捏了捏鼻梁。威震天差声波把他俩叫了回来，还和他们一起喝了个饮料，话说得句句在理又发自肺腑。他说不知道红蜘蛛能不能原谅他，但是不管怎么样，他曾经的副官现在一个人坚持太久了，你们作为他的僚机应该给他一些支持，这和霸天虎残留的忠诚心无关，他说，你们毕竟从战前就已经在一起。

他和闹翻天还真就没话反驳。

但是红蜘蛛怎么就这么恰到好处地忽略了一直负责执行的声波呢？仿佛在他的想象里面是威震天亲自拼了老命跑到地球气喘吁吁地求他俩回来的一样。

完了，全都完蛋了。惊天雷恍然大悟，惊恐地望着他抛光过度、通体闪亮的长机，心想，威震天赢定了。

他刚想说点什么，红蜘蛛的私人通讯突然响了起来，出于最高统治者的办公本能，红白蓝三色小飞机仿佛突然醒酒了一样晃了晃脑袋，发现这是个陌生的频率——这有可能是某个殖民星球的不速之客，或者是之前见过面的某些热点项目负责人，他清了清嗓子，拿出一副公事公办的状态接通了通讯。

“晚上好。”他用一种极端优雅的语气说。

然后另外两个小飞机就看着他的表情从一板一眼变成了怀疑，然后变成一种类似于刚刚见到他俩时的惊讶，但不同的是这里面还混合着大量的嫌弃和震怒。他动作利索咔嚓一下切断了通讯，再扭头看过来时脸上就带上了六阶杀手的处决式微笑。

“是谁，把我的通讯频率，泄露给了威震天？”

两架僚机不为所动，反正现在是战后，红蜘蛛已经不再装备氖射线和集束炸弹了，只要一口咬定不承认，大不了就是扭打一番，还能怎么样？这可是公共场所，他们不能搞出什么大乱子。而且闹翻天对在地板上扭打这件事可没什么反感的，他在地球上天天和小鬼扭打在一起，这惊天雷也知道。所以他俩仍然直挺挺地坐在那，猛摇头一顿否认三连。

“不知道，没看见，不清楚。”

然而下一秒他们就眼睁睁地看着红蜘蛛从两侧装甲中抽出了一对明晃晃的光能刀，仿佛这油吧就是他开的、根本不用在乎弄坏东西那样冷笑着逼近了他们，随后惊天雷和闹翻天意识到，不管怎么说，红蜘蛛现在比他俩有钱有权多了。

声波你根本没提过红蜘蛛现在随身带双刀！？两架没权没钱的小飞机猛地站起来连连后退，惊天雷听到闹翻天还有芯思在他耳朵边上嘟囔红蜘蛛这样子确实是老威头喜欢的款，不得不抽出空猛地拍了他的胳膊让他清醒点。不过谢天谢地，红蜘蛛在接着往前走了两步之后，满意地看着他的两个几乎要钻进墙缝里的僚机，这才拖长了音调笑了两声，刷拉一声把双刀收回去。

“你俩接着喝，我要走了。”

闹翻天十分不怕死地从惊天雷身后探出一颗头来：“老威叫你？”

红蜘蛛的背影顿了一下，然后出人意料地，他竟然点了点头。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小飞机半夜开启约会副本，花落轮家，老威抱得美人归！

07.

威震天就站在距离油吧一条街开外的路边，再往前不远就是天选中心广场，他想红蜘蛛不会乐意和他在一起被太多人目击，这大概会从各种意义上摧毁追击者的硬盘。令他稍稍惊讶的是红蜘蛛在接通过他的电话之后似乎没有再和僚机逗留很久——故意迟到是红蜘蛛的拿手好戏，他已经见识过许多次了，但这一次他仅仅等了十几个小循环，光镜接收范围内就出现了一个锋利匀称的倒三角剪影，那是追击者的机翼。

红蜘蛛看上去优雅从容，他想，或许夜晚的灯火总是比日光更能衬托那些本该闪亮的东西。

邀请僚机回来是正确的，威震天感到了一丝少见的庆幸，红蜘蛛向他走来，脸上丝毫没有表露出一点不快的意味，这副表情出现在一个不爱隐藏情绪的TF脸上，说明追击者一点也没生气，至少现在没有。不知道惊天雷和闹翻天对他说了什么，威震天不善揣测，但是那两个家伙在红蜘蛛身边确实能起到镇静剂的作用。眼见着那对机翼离他越来越近，威震天也迈步迎过去一点，说实话他有点忐忑，暗自希望红蜘蛛不是来撂两句冷静的狠话然后再次扬长而去的。

须臾之间红蜘蛛已经站到威震天的面前，身上散发着淡淡的精酿香气，但是他没真的喝醉，一对红色的光镜在夜色中亮得透彻，牢牢盯住威震天，那一瞬间就连曾经的战争大帝也感受到自己的传感中枢蓦然升起一股细微电流，被捕猎的压迫感攫取了他。

危险的红色捕食者无言地上下打量了他，随后用一种不太常见的沙哑嗓音评论道：

“不错，你竟然做了装甲抛光。”

红蜘蛛围着他步伐轻盈地转了一圈，威震天已经做好了随时听到红蜘蛛抽出武器的声音，然后后背中上一刀的准备，然而这一刻什么也没发生，他就像个待售的商品似地站定在那，一时没想到要怎么接话。不过好在很快他想起了自己此行的目的，他可不是来这儿苦苦等着看红蜘蛛什么时候愿意和他调情的，尽管从他的认知出发，红蜘蛛现在的状态就足够诱惑了。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

“哦？”红蜘蛛抬了抬光镜，罕见地对他的话产生了兴趣。“为了什么？”

“未经你的同意就擅自把你的僚机请回赛博坦。”威震天耍了个心眼，他向来擅长玩语言游戏，而显然这次的尝试不算失败，他看到红蜘蛛怀疑般地调了眉，但目光中并没有受到冒犯的意味，他不动声色地微笑了一下，当然没被追击者看见。

“你这是在赔罪还是在邀功？”

“怎么，听上去你好像挺满意的——”

红蜘蛛用一声不置可否的轻哼打断了他，机翼则有节奏地扇动了几下，威震天盯着那小飞机的两片薄翼几乎是难以自拔，往常他总不会轻举妄动，但是前霸天虎领袖总是善于看准气氛把握时机。他一把拉住红蜘蛛的手把他拽向自己，引得追击者发出了一声短促的惊叫，但这次他把自己的另一只手力度适中地按在那片富有光泽的红色胯部装甲上，看上去仿佛是有效地阻止了对方的再次无情离去——尽管如果红蜘蛛真的要走他是拦不住的，这一点他俩都心知肚明，这也无疑给了威震天更多信心，他抬起红蜘蛛的下巴，要给他一个吻。

但是红蜘蛛的一根手指从他们两个之间横亘出来，四两拨千斤一般推开了威震天的脑袋。

“你是不是还有什么话要说？”追击者看上去自有安排。

威震天冷静了一下，当即从善如流，开口道：“你今晚美极了，红蜘蛛陛下。”然后他顿了顿，观察着红蜘蛛略微被取悦的表情。“不知道万人之上的最高统治者肯不肯赏脸，和我这个汽车人约会？”

红蜘蛛几乎倚靠在他怀里，看起来对这几句话很是满意，可是令威震天没有料到的是，这架过分漂亮的小飞机竟然摇了摇头，并且十分乐得看他惊讶的表情，那里面必然还隐藏着一点困惑和挫败，因为红蜘蛛几乎是志得意满地微笑了出来。

“说得不错，”他说：“但不是这句。”

威震天想了想。“我不知道你这么心急——”

“心急的是你。”红蜘蛛玩味十足地冷笑了一声，从威震天的怀里转个圈撤出来。“跟我来，傻大个。”

威震天在某个瞬间感觉自己即将被彻底诱惑，红蜘蛛在跟他玩欲擒故纵，但他却很难有余力见招拆招，看起来他现在最好的决定就是跟着红蜘蛛走，看看他能把自己带到哪儿去。

他们一路走向了铁堡航空枢纽，威震天看着红蜘蛛动用最高身份权限连开了三道卡，最终停在了一架小型航天飞机旁边。

“上去。”追击者趾高气扬地抬了抬下巴，然后他率先上了楼梯，却没听到身后有跟随他的脚步声，他惊讶地回头去看，发现威震天还站在原地，看上去根本没打算动。“你怎么回事？”

“我没有离开铁堡的许可。”威震天如实回答。

然后他看见红蜘蛛向汽车人大楼的方向瞥了一眼，发出了十分不屑的一声嗤笑，又转而眯眼看了他一会儿。不来就算了，红蜘蛛对他说，但是仍站在登舰梯上俯视着他。在这种情况下除了果断跟上还能有第二种选择吗？威震天在芯里问自己，然后很快他们就一同踏进了驾驶舱，红蜘蛛审视地看了他一眼，自己坐进了主驾驶位。

这一点威震天毫无意见。

“我们去哪儿？”

红蜘蛛看也没看他，干脆利索地发动了飞船，引擎的声音从下方响起来，然后是增推发动机运作的轰鸣。这比红蜘蛛本人的飞行听起来笨拙和吵闹多了，威震天想，然后他好笑地想到如果此刻跟着红蜘蛛的是他的另外两名追击者，他们可能会选择直接飞往目的地。再然后，他意识到这大概就是红蜘蛛心里正在想的，不然为什么那架小飞机对他说话的声音那么不爽？

他说：“到了你就知道了。”

他们在偶然的交谈中飞行了将近两个大循环，起初威震天很难辨别他们到底要去哪，赛博坦在经历了黑暗之心一战过后完全回到了其最原始的模样，这让除重建好的城市之外的地带看起来全部成为了一片难以辨认的模糊废墟，而红蜘蛛则是铁了心要让他震惊一把，连导航都没开，他不禁把目前的情况和由补天士引领的寻光号做了个小小的对比——就他们的目的性而言，差不多都很迷。

但是在他们逐渐能从地平线上看到一些来自城市的光亮之后，威震天算是比较快地认出了一些轮廓，和风格，尽管不完全相同，但是他仍然怀疑而惊喜地望向了红蜘蛛，如果这就是他要带他来的地方，那其间的意义简直不言而喻了。

“塔恩……”

他们并肩站在城市边缘的高山上，向下望着灯光，那些彰显城市存在的亮点现在还没铁堡那么多，也远没那么艳丽，重生的塔恩尚且在沉睡之中，而红蜘蛛则有幸成为了早早见到其建成蓝图的人。他一时兴起把威震天带到了塔恩，却并不代表他芯里毫无打算，他暂时没说话，抬眼观察威震天的表情，那算是感伤吗，或者是在回忆？他想他确实听到了前战争大帝的一声轻叹。然后他开口说道，塔恩即将被打造成新的热点城市，那里将会有新的人民安置厅、地区议会、新的能量配给中心，还有，他指向市中心，那里将会有一座体育场。

红蜘蛛说这些话的时候确实有一股运筹帷幄的领袖气质，威震天想，而这看上去实在是太……尤其是当这一切交谈都关于他的故乡时，他很难界定红蜘蛛的意图，但多少还是从中捕捉到了一丝炫耀，以及一份有点奇怪的浪漫。

他应该可以保持冷静的，如果他们不是正鸟瞰着整座塔恩城的话。

威震天终于做了他这一晚上都想尝试的事，他将红蜘蛛揽入怀中，重重地吻他，而追击者没有抬手推开。让我们缔结火种吧，他在某个瞬间芯中闪过这样的念头，但他的嘴此时被占着，所以他用更深更缠绵的唇舌相接来表达他的爱意。他突然想起自己今晚充满柔情蜜意的邀约，而红蜘蛛竟然就这样用最直接的行动告诉他，这就是我们的第一次约会了，这令他惊喜得几乎CPU运转过速，基本已经开始在脑模块中模拟他明天开始要给红蜘蛛送什么礼物好了。

这个吻比起他们的上一个持续时间要长了些，如果可以的话威震天能就这样保持到红蜘蛛把吞吃入腹，但是小飞机显然很清楚自己想要何时结束，他这样和威震天黏黏糊糊了一小会儿，将自己从大家伙的臂弯里解救出来，随后清了清嗓子。

“等等。”

他听上去有点气喘吁吁，但仍然从容，说：“这事儿没那么简单，威震天。”

这事从来也没简单过，威震天想，所以他没插话，听红蜘蛛接下来要说什么。

“我讨厌汽车人，而且这绝不会因为你的加入而改善。你想做红蜘蛛的伴侣？那要从和他站在一边开始。”红蜘蛛伸出一根手指嗒嗒地敲着威震天的胸口、那个曾经印着全世界第一个霸天虎标志的位置如今被另一个红色印记所覆盖。“你可以留着你可悲的标识，但是档案和文书处理？你要和他们说拜拜了，明白吗。”

威震天低头看了看红蜘蛛的手指逡巡过的路线，那些指印几乎要在他的胸膛上烧起来了，他吞咽了一下电解液，重新看向红蜘蛛。

“你要我去你的城堡里为你工作？”他问。

“噢，严格地来说，不是。”红蜘蛛摇摇头，重新把目光投向了塔恩的另一个远端。“我要在塔恩逗留一段时间，亲自监督新热点城市的建立。”

“而你要和我一起来。后面还有青丘、尼昂、粒子城、泰萨拉斯，这将是不短的一段时间。”

“好。”威震天没有犹豫。“我会去找大黄蜂和警车谈谈，不管以什么条件——”

红蜘蛛听到这儿笑了笑，那听上去像是一声嘲讽，这事你做不成的，但又包含了不少愉快的成分，他说，那不是你需要处理的事。

“我，赛博坦最高统治者，天选之人，红蜘蛛一世会亲自与汽车人交涉。”

威震天为这句话中隐含的保护欲和独占欲而惊讶了一会儿——虽然只有那么一瞬间，但是红蜘蛛的表情让他想起了很多张充满执念的面孔，追击者自己可能并没有意识到，而威震天自己从前也没有意识到，那就是他加入汽车人这件事对红蜘蛛究竟有多大的伤害。他内疚过，但那时他为了声波，为了机器狗，也为了制裁部门，但是红蜘蛛，那个在政坛翻云覆雨、如鱼得水的红蜘蛛？他会照顾好自己的。更何况他甚至比任何人都更早抛弃霸天虎的身份，又谈何忠诚？而直到宇宙大帝一战，他在遥远的数个星系之外得知了正是他的前副官一直在重新召集霸天虎大军，才意识到这名追击者并非永远在追求身前名利，而再到他本人重回赛博坦，真正重新遇到对方后，他又一次悲哀地发现，红蜘蛛几乎是独自一人坚持了这么久，久到几乎有些神经质了。他想，而自己甚至没有和红蜘蛛通过一次话。

威震天被自己的想法撼动了一下，他握住红蜘蛛的手，将他拉近自己。

“我会寸步不离地陪着你。”他说。“我会保护你的安全，尽我所能地照顾你……我知道自己不擅长干这个，不过我说了，我会努力去做。”

结果他只换来了红蜘蛛的一个“你突然搞什么”的表情。小飞机的脸脑袋高高地扬着，好笑地看着他。“你怎么和雷子似的？我是要你替我监督施工现场，好好工作！明白吗？”

没等威震天表示了解，他又说话了，只不过这一次背后的机翼不动声色地、灵巧得仿佛两片轻纱似地抖了抖。

“当然，你刚刚说的那些也要做到——然后我们来看你能不能从我这里得到你想要的。”

这次换威震天咧嘴一笑。“我保证。”他说。

威震天和红蜘蛛很高兴，有人很犯难。

是警车。警车对着一摞看起来简直天衣无缝的文件，正在和自己的逻辑处理器作斗争。要让他说服自己把赛博坦头号战犯的监管权移交到红蜘蛛的手里——威震天的前副官手里——无异于让他自毁CPU，可是桌上那些来自三方势力的文件让他觉得无路可逃，通天晓、补天士和大黄蜂都证明了威震天的遵纪守法悔过自新，而红蜘蛛则庄严表明自己对威震天的监管将会是前所未有的规范和严格，还有风刃，（甚至还有风刃！警车恨恨地想）她证明了自己将会对红蜘蛛的言行进行监督。而红蜘蛛甚至还搞到了来自救护车和合金盾的联合声明，保证威震天的身体及精神状况稳定且健康。这十恶不赦的霸天虎头子现在怎么人缘这么好了？

令警车纠结万分的是他自己所知的真相。

威震天最近见过的人：声波，惊天雷，闹翻天，红蜘蛛，很多红蜘蛛，总之全是霸天虎；最近做过的事：重启外星私人资产购买奢侈品，打破限制令在深夜飞到塔恩，补充，和红蜘蛛。难道威震天就没有意识到过他警车的眼线无处不在吗？他以为自己不知道他在追求红蜘蛛的事儿吗？他公寓门上的恶意涂鸦是红蜘蛛派飞虎队去洗干净的，不然还能是那些固性喷漆自己不翼而飞的吗？

现在这又算什么，要去度蜜月了？美其名曰巡回视察，实则最高统治者带男朋友游山玩水，不管事实究竟如何，反正在警车的眼里就是这么回事，他现在非常遗憾威震天竟然真的一点实质性问题都没有搞砸过，不然那家伙现在绝不可能有心情考虑什么火种伴侣，他早被移交银河议会接受死刑了。

但是现在的情况是警车对此束手无策，红蜘蛛不断向汽车人方施压，做出一副不放人决不罢休的姿态，补天士则一有机会就来旁敲侧击说当时对威震天的监管本身就是没必要的，弄得他万分暴躁。最后还是爵士三言两语，终于让他不再那么纠结了。

爵士说，爱情能让人变傻，你把威震天放到红蜘蛛身边，相互牵制效果加倍。

想想霸天虎是怎么输掉战争的吧。

警车一听竟然觉得很有道理。

在警车放宽了人身限制之后的第二天，红蜘蛛就带着他的“天选小队”出发了——当然这次乘坐的飞船比上次的大一些，因为有了更多的乘客，当然也有了专门的驾驶员。红蜘蛛和威震天坐在最靠前的座位，红蜘蛛在充电，他昨天晚上又工作了太久，当然现在比起从前甚至没空充电的情况来说要好得多了，至少现在他正放心大胆地靠在一个铁灰色的充电专用宽胸膛上，被他的追击者兄弟包围着，惊天雷和闹翻天就坐在他俩后面，正在阅读今日赛博坦头条。

“哇哦，”惊天雷挑了挑眉。“我以前怎么没觉得塞星媒体比地球媒体还八卦。”

“可能是因为以前没有咱们叫叫这号骚包人物吧，Helmbook上可都炸服务器了。”

闹翻天罕见冷静地说道，分不清是在自豪还是在嘲讽，总之他快速地下载了文本扫了一眼，然后连他也跟着挑眉了。“哇哦。”他简短地说。

新闻题目叫，最高统治者力保昔日战争首领并携带随行巡游，是战事死灰复燃还是另有桃色隐情？

“我都看不下去了。”闹翻天吐了吐舌头，随手删掉了文章，美其名曰清理缓存。结果这一举动导致了身后隔了两排的补天士的不满——这家伙一时兴起说想去塔恩看看，当然，顺便拉上了他的剑士小伙伴，那个除了末日大街就没见过多少赛博坦战前城市的家伙，权当搭顺风车观光。此时补天士正越过中间坐着的两个尖头往闹翻天这边猛盯。

“别删那么快，文章里还有我的访谈！”

“你说什么了？”

“作为老威的朋友，我当然没说什么过分的话……”火红的TF挠了挠头。“我就是说，吃声红的朋友们你们会后悔的。”

在他没看见的最后排，声波的护目镜闪烁了一下，他在掂量一到塔恩就立刻联系当地太空桥回圣堂号空间站，赛博坦上这点事他可受够了。他在内线呼叫了激光鸟，告诉他自己不日将会回去，如果他和其他几个小磁带还在地球非洲的话，可以等等自己，是时候和自己的小朋友们也策划一个小旅行了，他想，或许还可以叫上圣堂号的朋友们。

“我要走了。”他在内线告诉威震天。然后他看到第一排那个高大的身影似乎动摇了一下，随即声波很快收到了回信，只说了一个字，好。

紧接着第二条消息再次传来。“谢谢你，我最忠实的老朋友。”

声波在面罩下无声地笑了笑，他喜欢这个称呼。

想了想，他还是给了威震天最后一条建议。“警告：保持红蜘蛛远离社交媒体。”

威震天收到消息的时候红蜘蛛刚好悠悠转醒，他仍靠在威震天身上，懒洋洋地打开了光镜。他没说话，也没怎么动，威震天猜测他睡了一路，内线应该有一些未处理的公务，所以他也没动，心甘情愿地继续充当枕头，并且芯里还挺愉快——直到他听到红蜘蛛小声嘟囔了一句。

“有完没完……我的Helmbook都快炸了。”

好你个小炉渣。威震天一瞬间感到了一点无言以对，随后他又忍不住在芯里笑起来，回复了声波：

“他早都知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真的把原著里关于威红和Seekers小队和声波和补子和警花的我觉得遗憾的地方都补全了，我汪汪大哭
> 
> 红蜘蛛终于重新成为了意气风发、锐不可当的红蜘蛛
> 
> 小红简直是红总本总，我好心动哦……不过idw的红蜘蛛确实很霸总啦TT 老威真的自打脱虎入轮之后就迷之乖巧，真的是我很喜欢的土味吃瘪老威威了。我其实正文少写一句，红蜘蛛对新闻图的评价是：威震天，你这个哑光铁疙瘩给我去做重涂。
> 
> 红蜘蛛一世：赛博坦十佳HR，谈恋爱不忘挖角
> 
> 其实想给小飞机策划个超级梦幻塞星第一铺张浪费婚礼，有时间会试着写同系列衍生篇！


End file.
